Order And Chaos
by Lux-Obscurum
Summary: A one-shot with the characters of Babylon 5, and how they had Order and Chaos change their lives.


**O.M.G. ITS A SOLID BABYLON 5 FIC. HOLY MOLY, SINCE WHEN XDDD**

John Sheridan knew when he was a little kid that there was a solid line between the two words 'Order' and 'Chaos'. But now? That didn't apply, because both were exactly the same as another. The Vorlons, Order, had lost their patience in this war, using humans and younger races below them to fight it for them. The Shadows, Chaos, brought conflict with every single race in the galaxy, stating that it was the only way for the races to grow, with war. Some may be lost, but the survivors come out stronger. Sure, it was fact, but it was wrong. Order and Chaos are just the same in the end, like it was here.

Delenn had always been on the side of Order all her life, never once a single shadow of a thought for Chaos. But now, truth had broken through, to say she was just as bad as Chaos. Lorien was the bridge between the two of them, being the First One. In a world of Chaos he lived in for who knows how long, he brought wisdom and life out of it with him. Everyone has their secrets, even she did. Minbari were taught a rule: Minbari do not lie. That rule? Was a lie. Minbari _do _lie. To save another, or to be a plain exile from their kind. But even if the Shadows and the Vorlons were now gone, Order and Chaos didn't leave with them.

Susan had always done her duty to Babylon 5 and what she believed in. Sometimes, sacrifice was made to uphold Order. Chaos, a being spread out through the stars, it never left, it never wavered. Even if it not in use, it stayed there, watching. Waiting for a moment to grab a hold of innocent souls, and pull them away from Order they so loved. She fought well, be in the end, against her own planet, who had adopted the root of Chaos itself, were just too strong for the ships from Order this time, and she was dying. Dying because of her beliefs.

Marcus had learned the way of Order as a Ranger. Live for the one, Die for the one. Always these words etched into the fabric that makes a Ranger what they are. He traveled to Babylon 5 and stationed himself there, fighting for what Delenn wanted along with his fellow humans. He had gone along side Susan to battle against the Shadow-Human advanced destroyers. He saw her under the rubble of the control room of the Whitestar when it was badly damaged. He saw her shipped back to Babylon 5, dying. He was supposed to stay with the fleet, but he couldn't leave her. Not while he knew of a way to save her, but at what cost? Sometimes, sacrifice had to be made. He knew this when he made that sacrifice. He hoped that Susan knew he loved her, and he whispered it into her ear before the last of his life energy went into the alien machine and transferred it to Susan.

Londo knew Chaos like the back of his own hand. Centauri usually weren't known for peace. But Londo crossed a line that sealed the destiny Centauri Prime was going to have. Sure, the Shadows left after the war, but their helpers couldn't go with them. They stayed behind. Then Lyta blew up Z' Ha' Dum, and they sailed away, looking for a new planet to take. They found Cenntauri Prime. They, the Drak, decided to desend on this planet, setting the downfall of it to happen as Londo became Emperor. The rest of his life was guided by the Drak, until he died, in the middle of raging Chaos.

G' Kar learned from both sides and took them. He took certain parts of Order, and certain parts of Chaos, writing their teachings down in the book of G' Kar. The very book that turned him into a religious idol, the one thing he didn't want. When the Telepath war broke out, Lyta needed a place to go. Babylon 5 offered a ship to her, which she took. G' Kar went along with her, to escape the Chaos of his own kind, who wanted him to rule over Narn as their leader.

Order and Chaos brought about the same outcomes, never different. Maybe in different ways, but they all leaded to the same fate. They were the same, to the ones who had learned from them. Others might think that Order is the better side to choose, some might think that Chaos is the better side to choose, but in reality, neither are the path you'd want to take. Be in the middle, a middle man. Never pick sides, only fight for what you believe in. Once you start a war, never let it go unfinished. Quell the Chaos lurking in the depths and force back the Order that'll lead to it. Everything is the same, Order and Chaos, Vorlon and Shadow, Life and Death. They are all one, such as yourself. You are not alone, for there's such a big universe out there, one person will at least agree with you. You'd just need to find that someone.

**DOCUMENTARY ABOUT THE CHARACTERS AND HOW THEY'RE ALL TIED TOGETHER BY ORDER AND CHAOS. I NAILED IT, DUH.**

**I highly doubt anyone's gonna even read this, but ill say to R&R anyway XD**


End file.
